


Open at the Close

by BlakeStorm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anger, Cannibalism, Character Death, Coma, Confrontations, Daryl Dixon/Carol peletier siblings, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Gen, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Questioning, Terminus, Terminus (The Walking Dead), Thought Projection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: During the escape, something happens to Rick.This story takes place during the first episode of season 5, and then branches off.





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dixon1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon1994/gifts).



> With this story I will put my own spin on my favorite fan thoery of the show.
> 
> This work is gifted to Dixon1994. For introducing me to not only this site, but also this show. And also helping me with the idea.  
> If you haven't, check out their work some pretty good TWD stuff

"They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." Rick said to his group. 

"Find what out?" Abraham asked, stepping forward a couple steps.

After a pause, Rick spoke to the familiar faces and the new ones standing in the darkness of the train car. 

"They're fucking with the wrong people."

They spent the night preparing. Making wooden spikes, makeshift bronze knuckles, anything and they could think of. Rick explained the plan a few times over, making sure there were no holes in it; When those assholes out side came to get them they would jump them, take as many of them out as they could with their makeshift blunts, take some guns from them if they can, free as many other people as possible while searching for their weapons, then getting the hell out of Dodge.  
Morning had come. Nobody had slept the night before. God only knew the last time any of them had, but sleep was the last thing on any of their minds. All they wanted right now was to escape.  
Rick believed they could. After everything that had happened in the last couple days; The prison being destroyed, Hershel dying, and the group being separated, he would be damned if he wasn't getting these people out of this train cart alive.  
The group quietly talked amongst themselves while they waited. Rick stood in the corner and silently watched over his people, new and old. This was probably the only good to happen in recent events, except The Governor's death of course.  
They heard footsteps approaching slowly, followed by voices talking amongst themselves. 

"Put your hands up and line up against the wall!" A voice called out. "I repeat: Put your hands up and line up against the wall!" 

"Everybody in position!" Rick whispered. 

The door to the train cart slowly opened and the Termite looked in. The group was lined up against the wall. 

"Put your hands up." The Termite demanded. 

Nobody's hands rose. They stood with their backs to him, facing the wall. 

"I said put your hands up!" He screamed, stepping into the cart. 

As he stepped into the dark cart, a wooden spike was ran into his neck and his gun was taken. The group that was against the wall dove to the floor of the cart and bullets started flying as the Termite's body fell to the ground.  
Rick tossed their newly acquired rifle to Abraham, who shot at the remaining three Termites outside the cart and dropped them. Rick and Daryl jumped out of the cart and grabbed a gun for each of them. Daryl picked up the remaining one and threw it to Glenn as the rest hurried out of the cart. 

"Let's split up!" Rick commanded. 

"We'll find our shit and get outta here!" Daryl added. "Don't leave any of these assholes alive!" 

They split into groups of 3; Rick, Carl, and Michonne went straight. Glenn, Maggie, and Tara went left. Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene went right. And Daryl, Sasha, and Bob followed the latter group before splitting off and going up an aisle. Bullets began flying in all directions as the Termites tried to neutralize the Prisoners and the group began returning fire.  
Rick and his team found their way to a giant cargo box surrounded by the cannibals, each one wielding a rifle. Rick raised his gun as Michonne and Carl turned around and took off. Rick pulled the trigger on his gun as the Termites opened fire. Michonne pushed Carl around the corner to safety as she took a set of bullets to the back. Carl began to scream but was silenced by a sharpshooter on the roof. Rick took out three of them before taking off for cover. He never saw what happened.  
He lapped the corner and threw his back against the wall to catch his breath. He began planning his next move as he turned his head. That's when he saw it. His son's sheriff hat lay there, blood stained, upside-down on the ground.  
Emotions ran through Rick as he took in the image. Fear and anger and hate pulsed through his veins. First Lori, then Judith, and now Carl. His son, all he had left on this Earth, was gone.  
Before his thoughts could carry him farther, there was an explosion. The rumble of the ground underneath him threw off balance. He fell forward and caught himself with his hands. He didn't want to get up. His son was gone, he had no need to get up. He wanted to curl up on the ground and wait for Death to welcome him.  
But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He had people waiting for him. His group, his followers, the people who depended on him. They were finally back together and he couldn't leave them. Not now. Not yet.  
Rick summoned all the strength he had and rose to his feet. He was halfway up when a rifle butt collided with his face. He fell sideways against the concrete. He looked up and saw the foot swing. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid contact. He put his feet under him and stood up. He threw a punch but he wasn't quick enough. The man's fist met him in the gut. Rick grabbed his stomach and sank to the ground.  
He couldn't fight. He knew that. All his strength had left him. He sat there against the wall, staring onward, waiting for it to be over. Waiting for the final blow. He thought about the others and they were handling themselves. He thought about how many had got caught in the explosion, or many ended up like his son and Michonne. He thought about how many had actually escaped, if any of them did.  
These thoughts ran through his head as the Termite raised his up him. 

"I promise you'll be the first." The man said, holding his gun up. 

"No...I won't..." Was all Rick could muster before the bullet hit.


	2. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story will completely branch off into an alternate universe entirely and where the fan thoery that inspired it shows itself.

He was sitting in his chair looking out the window. He was positioned between Rick's bed and the window in case something happened. He sat and watched out the window, overlooking the park nearby. He watched as kids played tag, couples fell in love on a bench, and as single, loners walked their dogs. He did this everyday since it happened and nothing ever changed. Everyday he prayed that something would, but nothing ever did, until today.  
The vitals on the machine were changing. What had seemed dormant for so long was now spiking with life. Rick's eyes flew open. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air. 

"Rick?!" He called, turning his gaze from the window. "Oh my god, Rick!"

Rick lay in the bed, watching him run to call the nurse, taking him in. He was shocked by where he was. He was in a hospital bed god knows where. He was shocked that he was even alive. But what shocked him the most was who was in the room with him...

"Shane...?" He breathed out, now louder than a whisper. 

"Yeah, Man, it's me." Shane looked over at him from the other side of the bed. "Don't talk, Rick. You could hurt yourself, Man."

"But you're..." He struggled to form his words. "You're...dead.."

"You must not remember much about that day, Brother." Shane said with a slight chuckle. "You were the one that got shot." 

Rick was confused. The last thing he could remember was being in Terminus. How did he manage to make it out of there when that shot to the head should have killed him? Why was Shane here? He died before they even left the farm. How could he possibly be here? Where even was here? He wanted to ask but he struggled to speak. He had to calm himself and concentrate.  
As he focused on his words, the door opened. The nurse who came in sent Rick into near panic. She looked like a mirror image of Maggie Greene. 

"How long ago did he wake up?" She questioned Shane.

"Just a couple minutes ago, Nurse Greene." Shane told her. "I think he's having trouble with his memory." 

"Doctor Rhee says that's normal for someone in his condition." Nurse Greene replied, focusing on the patient. "He says-" 

"Doctor Rhee?" Rick interrupted the nurse. "You mean Glenn? Glenn's alive?" 

Nurse Greene looked at him with a perplexed look. "Doctor Rhee is perfectly fine, Mister Grimes." She told him. "In fact he's on his way down here now."

Doctor Rhee? Nurse Greene? Why was everyone suddenly playing doctor? Why the hell where any of them even here? Where the fuck even was here?  
Maggie acted as if he was just another patient, as if she was completely ignoring all they had been through. Shane had been acting that same way, as if nothing had happened since he was gunned down by those assholes who stole that car. Maybe Glenn could make some sense of it. After all, they've known each other for the longest of any of his apocalyptic comrades.  
The door to the room opened again, and through it came Doctor Rhee. 

"You, um, paged for me, Nurse Greene?" He poked his head through just enough to see the nurse. Even from the bed at the other end of the room, Rick could see him checking her out. 

"Glenn?" Rick called out with his raspy voice before Nurse Greene could answer. "Glenn is that you?" 

"Doctor," Shane spoke. "How does he know your name, Man? He's been under for a long time. He shouldn't know either of you, but he's acting like he does." 

"He's right Glenn." Nurse Greene dropped to a near whisper when she spoke his name. "He seems to believe that you were dead." 

Doctor Rhee seemed slightly disturbed by this, but not completely shocked. He had a clipboard in his hand that he studied for brief moment before glancing up at his patient. 

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Mr Grimes." Doctor Rhee spoke as he walked towards the bed Rick was sleeping in. "Tell me, how are feeling, Sir?" 

"Glenn," Rick breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Glenn, what's going on here, Brother?" 

"You've just up from a coma, Mr. Grimes." Doctor Rhee replied calmly. "You've been under for a while." 

"How did we get here?" Rick asked.

"You were brought here by ambulance after you were shot in that field." The doctor replied. 

"But how'd we get here?" Rick questioned again. "From Terminus?" 

Doctor Rhee looked strangely at Rick for a few moments. Rick watched him look at his clipboard as a odd look came over his face. The doctor looked back up at Rick. 

"Mr. Grimes, what's Terminus?" Doctor Rhee asked.

Rick looked completely shocked, as if the doctor had just sank his battleship. How could he not remember that horrific place? 

"Glenn, how can you not remember that hell hole of a place? We were just there!" 

"Mister Grimes, you haven't just been anywhere." Doctor Rhee told him with a sternness in his voice. "You've been in a coma for the past year and a half. You were shot just below the shoulder on October 31, 2010. You were moved to this room two days after, and you've been here ever since." 

"That's..that's impossible." Rick croaked out. "It happened. You know it did, Glenn. You were there." 

"Mister Grimes, you've been asleep for a long time." Doctor Rhee told him. "Studies show in some coma patients that underwent extreme trauma before they went under, like yourself, tend to dream very vivid and sometimes violent dreams." 

Rick was stunned. There was no way in hell that what Glenn was telling him could've been any form of true. It was all real. Terminus, the Walkers, the farm, the prison, his group, everything. It was all too real to just be in his head. 

"If it was just a dream, I get why Shane was there, but how come I saw you and Maggie?" Rick asked, this was his last effort at making Glenn remember. 

"Because Mister Grimes," the doctor began. "When human beings fall asleep, all of their senses shut down except for one; hearing. That's no different with people who are comatose. It's quite possible that you took what you heard in the real world and applied it to your dreams." 

Rick wanted to argue more, but he couldn't. His will for it was there but his mind wasn't able to wrap around what he was being told. How could everything that's happened in the past year and a half just be a dream?

"Doctor?" He asked after minutes of silence. "Is..is it possible to get some air? Move around a little? I feel stiff as a board." 

"It's very possible Mister Grimes." Doctor Rhee spoke pleasantly. "As long as we can get you into a wheelchair, you can go anywhere. Me or Nurse Greene can take you. Or even your friend Shane if you'll be more comfortable that way."

"I'll gladly take you, Man." Shane said. 

"Then let's go for a stroll, Brother." Rick said, a small smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would but I think it was worth the wait


	3. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, Rick gets out of the room.

Shane and Doctor Rhee helped get Rick out of his bed for the first time since he woke up and into the wheelchair parked beside the bed. 

"You all set in that thing?" Shane asked, giving the left handle to quick taps. 

"Yeah," Rick replied calmly. "I'm all ready."

"Alright, Man." Shane replied and began pushing the wheelchair. "Let's go see the real world."

Nurse Greene held the door for them and watched as the stepped through the door. Rick emerged into the world outside of his hospital room for the first time in almost two years. The hallway he was now in was a spitting image of the one he was in all that time ago when he stepped into an uncertain future. A future where he had no idea what was going on. A future where he didn't know what was on the other side of the door or around the corner. A future where he didn't even know if his family was alive.  
The more he thought about how he felt back then, the more he realized that was exactly how he felt now. The same terrible horrifying thoughts he had back then in his "dream world" was exactly what was running through his head now.  
These thoughts could've carried him for hours, and they would have if another thought didn't catch his attention...

"Where are they?" He asked, finishing a thought out load. 

"Where's who at, Man?" Shane questioned. He was expecting the answer to involve zombies or someone he knew in his dream. 

"Carl. Lori." Rick simply said. "They'reAlright, right?" 

"Physically, yeah." Shane replied. "Other than that..." 

Shane dropped off, causing Rick to become suspicious. 

"Shane, where's my family?" Rick asked. "And why the hell weren't they here when woke up?!" 

"Calm down, Man. They're fine." Shane reassured. "They're at home, taking care of the baby." 

"Baby?" In those few seconds, Rick forgot how to breath. He really did have a baby. "I have a baby?"

"Yeah, Man. A little over a year old now." 

He couldn't believe. He was starting to accept the fact that the people around him could've been in his hellish dream world, but how could he have ever known about his child? Rick needed to ask about his daughter, but he couldn't work himself to it, not with everything that was involved with her, and the wonder of who's she was. Instead he brought the conversation back around to Carl and Lori. 

"Did..did Lori ever sit in that room with me?" 

"Of course, Brother." Shane answered, a heaviness filled his voice. "She spent the first 6 months by your side. But when the begging and praying didn't work, she had to stop. The stress was getting to her and the baby. And by that time she figured it wasn't looking good. She still waits by the phone for a call that carries either good news or exactly what she's been expecting."

This news hit Rick hard.

"What about my son?" Rick asked. "How's Carl..?" 

"Carl's been a trooper." The man pushing his wheelchair told him. "He came everyday until his little brother was born. He -"

"Little brother?" This came out with more surprise than Rick wanted it to.

"Yeah, Man." Shane returned, not carrying a lot of suspicion for the surprise in his old partner's voice. "Norman Stanley Grimes. Carl named him. Lori wanted to name him after you but Carl wouldn't let her. Because he saw it as her giving up entirely. And that's the last thing he ever wanted; his mama losing hope."

The emotions flowing through Rick at this second were the strongest and most confusing of any he felt since he woke up, and probably before he went under. He quietly debated if he felt anything like this during his trip through the apocalypse. His feelings for his son were simple. He was proud of Carl; who held hope through it all. What he felt towards his wife though, was not as easily explained.  
He was pissed at Lori for giving up on him; but he understood why. She did it for the baby. He missed her just as he hoped she missed him. He wanted to see her but at the same time he didn't. And to add to it all, somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned if she did have an affair with the man pushing him down the hallway.  
His thoughts started prying at him. He put his hand over his eyes and brought his fingers inwards, resting them on the bridge of his nose. When he uncovered his face and opened his eyes, he saw what he believed to be leftover visions from his coma.  
He saw Daryl Dixon. He saw him as he never had before. Daryl was cleaned up, not a spot of dirt could be found on him. He wore a pair of dress pants and a t-shirt that supported Indian Motorcycle. The only that hadn't changed was his hair. It was still the same uneven mess that Rick remembered.  
Dixon had just finished a conversation with a nurse when he glanced over a saw Rick staring at him. He looked away quickly hoping to not draw any more of man in the wheelchair's attention.  
Glenn and Maggie were one thing, but how in the hell did Daryl Dixon become a part of his coma world? Or even his real one for that matter?  
He had to get closer; take him in with his own eyes. Try to talk to him, even if it was just long enough to be told to fuck off. Rick, without giving Shane any warning, summoned all of the strength existing in his body and forced himself out of his chair. He stumbled at first but he found his balance soon enough. 

"Rick!" Shane exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing, Man?!"

Grimes ignored his friend's outbursts and put all of focus into his steps. One foot in front of the other, one at a time. He was wobbly on his feet until he was halfway to Dixon. His legs were killing him. Pain shot up his calf with every step, but he bared through it with each and every pace.  
He pushed to get to Daryl. 

"Not bad for a guy in a wheelchair." Daryl said without turning his head back to Rick. "Now what the hell do ya want?"

Rick was startled when Dixon spoke. He sounded exactly as he did in the apocalypse. To Rick, he was more startling than Glenn and Maggie were. Maybe even more than the Walkers. 

"You forget how to talk, Wheels?" Daryl asked, encouraging an answer. 

For the briefest of moments Rick really did forgot how to talk. For an even briefer moment, he forgot how to breath. There was something about Daryl's presence that made Rick freeze in his place. He stood silent staring at Dixon's face before Daryl had enough. 

"Okay, whatever," Daryl spoke, turning away from the miracle walking man. "I don't have time for this shit, I got a sister here to worry about." 

"A sister?" Rick questioned. 

"Yea." Daryl replied shortly. "Got beat by her piece of shit husband again." 

There was no doubt in Rick's mind, he knew who Daryl was talking about. He didn't need to peak through a crack in the blinds, and he definitely didn't need the news that was about to be delivered.  
A nurse stepped quietly out of room the pair was standing in front of. Sorrow and remorse filled her face. 

"Mister Dixon," she spoke softly, as if afraid of waking someone. Daryl turned his glaze to her without another word. "Your sister, Carol... well, there's not really an easy way to say this but....she's gone. The inflicted injuries were just too severe this time." 

Rick expected anger to explode out of Daryl. He expected hate, and screaming. He expected anything but what he really got. Daryl's eyes watered up and he fell to his knees as tears when down his face.

Putting a hand on his old friends shoulder, Rick spoke softly. "Daryl, I'm so sorry, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a little longer than the rest, and to me has a few ups and downs. I'm very sorry this didn't get up sooner but I hope you guys enjoy it.


	4. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane tells Rick the story of the last call he went on.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that asshole," Daryl half-mumbled as he pulled the tears back. "And get your damn hands off me!" 

Daryl threw Rick's weak arm off of his shoulder as he stood up. 

"I'm sorry for Carol," Rick told him, still on his knees. 

"I don't need no damn apologies from strangers," Daryl spat back at him. "Want I need, what she needs, is justice done to that piece-of-shit husband of hers!" 

"Justice will be done, Daryl. But it doesn't need to be done by you," Rick tried to convince him. "Let the cops handle it." 

"'Let the cops handle it'?" Daryl sounded infuriated by this. His voice got louder as he spoke. "Did the cops ever handle the guy that gave my brother all the shit he's on? Did the cops ever handle my dad who beat the shit out his kids and wife every night?! Did the cops ever handle my sister's bastard husband every other goddamn they were called?!" 

Shane heard the commotion as he finally caught up to Rick. He locked eyes with Daryl, whose tears had receded. 

"What the hell's going on here?" Shane asked as he glanced down and saw Grimes on his knees. 

Dixon stood there for a moment. Giving Shane the death stare. Rick could tell by the look in his face that the two knew each other. 

"Keep your cripple friend outta me and my family's business." As Daryl spat his words he passed a look down at Rick. Who was on his knees and looking towards the ground. 

Shane went to speak but decided against it as he watched Daryl walk away, ignoring whatever Walsh was thinking of saying anyway. Shane closed his eyes and shook his head, then gave his attention to Rick. 

"You alright, Man?" He asked Grimes, holding out his hand to help his brother up. 

Rick didn't give Shane an answer. He grabbed his hand and carefully the two got Grimes to his feet. He looked in Dixon's direction and watched him walk off. 

"I'm gonna guess you know him too, Man?" Shane asked him. 

"I'm gonna guess you do too." Rick replied, turning his gaze back over to Shane. 

"Yeah," Shane said with a sign. "A little more than I want to." 

Rick looked at his friend, expecting him to openly give the rest of the story. But Shane showed no signs of continuing on without some kind of input from Grimes.  
But before he could think of what to say, Shane had looked over to see the look in his former partners face. 

"You probably know, Man, but that's Daryl Dixon," Walsh began. "Not long after you went under, we got the first call. His sister's husband had beat the living hell outta this poor woman. She swore up and down that she just fell. We knew the truth but, of course, we couldn't do anything about it." 

Rick moved his head side to side. Carol's life had been more or less the same as when he first met her. 

"Not long after that I met Dixon for the first time." Shane continued. "We answered a 9-1-1 call. Some dumbass overdosed on some kinda LSD or something. Daryl had met us there. Turns out that dumbass that overdosed was his brother. Thankfully he survived. Daryl wanted us to find the guy that sold Merle the drugs. But we could never find evidence to catch the guy.  
"God did that piss Daryl right off." Shane added with a chuckle. 

They walked down the hallway as Shane told his story. Walsh pushed the recovered wheelchair while Grimes limped slowly alongside it. Rick listened to what Shane had to tell him, while focusing on his steps; there was still pain when he walked, he knew there would be for awhile. They had made it halfway back up the hallway when the pain became too much for Rick. Shane stopped and helped him into his wheelchair. After Rick was comfortable in his seat, Shane started pushing him up the hall and resumed his story. 

"I think what really made Dixon hate me was the last call I went on to his sister's." Shane told his friend. 

"What happened on that trip, Brother?" Rick asked him with curiosity. 

"Well, her and Ed, that was her husband, they had a little girl. Her name Sophie, or Sophia; I don't really remember, I only saw her this one time." Shane stopped for a second, as if contemplating what to say next. Finally, after a moment, he carried on. "We got a call of a domestic violence. I had been working third watch. It was the last call of the night. We took and answered this call half a dozen times. We knew how it was gonna go; we'd get there, he'd tell us some bullshit story about how she fell, she'd back it up and we'd be on our merry ol' way.  
"There was something different when we got there, like you could feel something different in the air, you know? We knocked on the door, like normal, but there was no answer. We knocked two or three more times before calling it quits. That's when we heard the screams. My partner, Andrea, knocked one more time. After that I said to hell with it and threw my foot through the door.  
"Door flew in. Here we were in the kitchen. That's when I noticed the blood. Little specks of it leading from one side of the house to the other, headed up the stairs. We followed it to a room upstairs where we found her. This little girl was beat to death. Without a question we took his ass in. I hoped and prayed he'd rot in a cell somewhere forgotten.  
"But...he got out. Carol paid his bail. After that I took a leave of absence, used Lori's pregnancy as the excuse. Truth is I couldn't do another call like that. That little girl got to me, Man. Dixon knew what we saw that night. He still blames me for that piece of shit getting out." 

Shane fell silent. After a story like that, Rick couldn't blame him. His brother in arms had been through a lot since he went under. Rick was thinking of what to say next when Shane spoke again. 

"That's enough about me, Man." He started off. "Tell me 'bout some of those fucked up coma dreams of yours."

Rick didn't have any kind of problem with this and instantly began telling Shane the story of how he met Glenn.  
Meanwhile, up the hallway. In the room that Carol had past in, a nurse had been standing with Carol. She was young, and pretty. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Tears had began swelling in her blue eyes as she held on to Carol's hand. 

"Beth, Hunny, are you okay?" The other nurse in the room had asked her. 

Things like these hadn't bothered her as much as they used to, but this time was different. Beth had treated Carol everytime she had been here in the past year, and they had grown pretty close. For the first time in a while she felt like she wanted to cry. She needed some air, she needed to him. She knew poor Daryl would be having a hard time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter took SO long to finish. I've been really busy. But good came out of the wait. This chapter I think is one of my favorites, especially with the addition of Beth. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of need for them both, Beth finds Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses less on Rick's story and a little more on Daryl and Beth. But when Rick does come around, I hope it's worth the wait.  
> I hope you guys like.

"Bethany? Are you okay?" The Nurse asked again, the worry in her voice peaking through. 

"I'm.. I'm not really sure, Patricia." Beth returns, there's a slight fogginess to her. "I..I think I need to go check on somebody." 

"I think you need to get some air." Patricia retorted. "why don't you go on break, Hunny?" 

"You sure?" Beth asks softly.

"I'm sure." Patricia reassures. "I can hold down the fort. Take all the time you need, Baby."

"Thank you." Beth voice gets softer. It's unintentional, it happens when her mind starts to wonder, or is trying to juggle too many thoughts. 

Beth slowly gets out of her chair next to the bed and makes her way to the door. She has an intended goal of finding someone. She leaves the room and heads in the direction she last saw him headed. In moments like this, he's the only person that can help. Despite everything they've been through, every problem either of them had, Daryl's always been there for her. Hopefully now won't be any exception.  
Daryl was making his way out of the restroom when Beth had finally found him. 

"Bethy," Daryl greets her, trying to hide pain and discomfort in his voice. "What's up, girl?" 

His attempts at burying his feelings fail. She's known him long enough to see right through it. At the notice of his pain, she quickly buries her's. To her Daryl's problems are more important. 

"I just wanted to come check on you. See how you were doing." She told him, which was just as true as anything else she wanted to tell him. 

"Awe, now ain't that sweet," he returns, trying to lovingly joke with her. "You gave up your break to spend it with me." 

He can tell there's something wrong with her too. He knows it's probably the same thing that's wrong with him, after all, she spent a lot of time with Carol these last couple months. Out of both his siblings she cared for, he know she liked Carol more. He wouldn't admit it to his brother, but he did too. 

"If I could spend all my breaks with you I would," she retorted, giving him a hug. "But you don't come here enough." 

"Well, I try my best to keep outta this place all but them couple times a month." He kisses her softly on the forehead. "Besides, someone has to work to pay Merle's bill."

"It shouldn't have to be you," she tells him softly, her mind is trying to wonder again. "I mean..he treated you like shit." 

"Yeah, but someone has too." He says, finally letting his voice weaken. "If only I could do something for my sister." 

"Hey, what'd you do to your hand?" She asks calmly, trying to change the subject. 

"Oh, that," He says "I bounced it off the wall."

That wasn't too far off. He was at the sink in the bathroom, running cold water down his face. He looked up in the mirror, his mind was racing. He was angry, he was hurt. Hate pumped through his veins. He wanted to kill that motherfucker. He told himself he should've done more. If he would've she'd still be alive. If he would've done more, Merle wouldn't be where he is. They'd be together. But they weren't, and it was his fault. It was all his fucking fault.  
With that last thought, he let out a scream and threw and his fist at the reflection, shattering the mirror. 

"That looks kinda bad," Beth told him, taking his hand in hers and examining it. "Maybe you should get that looked at." 

"Nah, it's fine." He said, not bothering to take his hand back. "Tell you the truth though, what I do need is some comfort." 

"Well...I'm free for the next 45 minutes." She replied in an innocent tone that Daryl fell for every time. 

"A'right." He said with a chuckle. 

 

***

 

The closet was dark. But there was just enough space inside for the two of them to get comfortable. Out of the few different places in hospital where they made love, this closet was Daryl's favorite, mostly because it was the first place for them. If there was only one good thing Merle did in his life it was being the reason Daryl met Beth.  
They were sitting on the floor, Daryl's back was against the wall, Beth's head was on his chest. They were exhausted, pleasured, but exhausted. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled herself closer to him.  
He didn't know what it was about her, but she could calm him down when no one else could. He had a soft spot for her since the day he met her. She's the only one that's ever made him feel like this. Finally he realized something. 

"Bethy, I love you."

 

***

 

Rick had been awake for just a little over a week. He was getting better. He could finally walk some by himself. Shane was still there to help him when he needed. He took him out of the room every day to make laps around the hospital. 

"Shane," Rick said, still kinda slowed. "Thank you." 

"For what, Man?" Shane asked, pushing Rick's chair up the hallway. 

"For this." Rick replied. "For everything you've done. You've...you've been great to me, Brother." 

"It's nothing, Man. You would've done the same for me." Shane said, he added a chuckle. "I just can't believe you thought I'd steal Lori." 

"Hey," Rick said, with a chuckle of his own. "That shit seemed so real." 

They both let out a good laugh when a group of doctors ran by, heading towards the mental ward. 

"What the hell's that about?" Rick asked. 

"Oh, it's probably just old Merle again, Man." Shane said assuring. "Best to just let it go." 

"Merle's here?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah," Shane replied. "Why?" 

"I told you....he was there, in the coma world." Rick said. "I want to see him." 

"I don't think we can get in. But I'll entertain you, old man." 

Shane pushed Rick's chair the rest of the way up the hall. They had just made it to the outside of the mental ward when they heard Merle's scream. 

"Lemme go, you assholes!" He screamed. "I know he's awake! I wanna talk to him." 

"What the hell's going on in there?!" Shane called out. "I'm a cop! Maybe I can help, Man!" 

"They won't let me talk to him!" Merle screamed again. Trying to put up a fight. 

"Talk to who?!" Shane called back. 

"Rick Grimes! I wanna talk to Rick Grimes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be a love scene with Daryl and Beth but I've never written one before so I didn't want a bad one pulling away from the story. I think it turned out pretty good though. I hope you guys did too.


	6. The Descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick talks with Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to. But it's one of my favorite chapters in the story. I hope you guys enjoy!

"Where the hell is Rick Grimes?!" Merle was practically screaming.

"What the hell does he want with you, Man?" Shane questioned Rick. 

"To talk, I guess." Rick said still weak, more shooken than anything. "Ask him...if you can." 

"Come on, Grimes!" Merle screamed before Shane could ask anything. "I ain't gonna hurt ya! Just wanna talk!" 

"What do you want, Merle?" Rick raised his voice as high as he could to talk to Dixon. 

"There ya are, Grimes!" Merle proclaimed. "Ya know, handcuffing me on that rooftop was a pretty fucked up thing to do, Officer Friendly!"

Just then, Rick realized why Merle wanted to talk to him. Rick wasn't the only one who remembered it. Merle was there, he was in the dream. But why could Merle remember it and no one else could? Why didn't Glenn remember? Why couldn't Maggie? Or Daryl? Why couldn't Shane remember?   
Up until right now, he was feeling better. He had finally started putting it behind him. Starting to accept it as a dream. But now, he was feeling weak again. He didn't know what to believe. Maybe there was only one way to find out the truth. 

"I think...I think I need to talk to him." Rick told Shane. 

Shane nodded. After a mildly lengthy conversation with the doctor, Merle and Rick were lead to safe, padded area to talk. 

"If anything goes south, don't be afraid to raise hell for me, Man." Shane spoke quietly to Rick as he wheeled him into the room. 

"I won't, Brother." Rick returned.

With that, Shane patted him on the shoulder and left the room. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Rick watched as Merle picked what was left of his rotting teeth. After a minute or two of this, the silence was broken.

"Ya know boy," Merle spoke as he finally got whatever he was chasing out of his tooth. "I ain't really mad about you strapping onto that roof. I mean, we both know I made it out just fine, 'cept maybe my favorite hand."

Rick was terrified. His blood ran cold looking at Merle, listening to what he was saying. Realizing that, in some way, his dream happened. He couldn't show it though. He had to stay strong if he was going to get anywhere with Dixon. 

"I see it's back now." He pushed out, keeping his voice stern and low, and his face cold and hard, careful not to show any fear. 

"You can cut the act, boy." Merle said with a less than friendly tone. "We both know you're terrified, and you wanna know how I know about it." 

"Why'd you want to talk to me, Merle?" Rick asked, keeping his serious tone. 

"Because, like you, I was curious." Merle returned. "I wondered if there was another sane person who remembered it." 

"What do you mean, 'another sane person'?" Rick asked. His curiosity was through the roof. 

"Well," Merle started. "It ain't no secret that our friend Phillip up the hall ain't too sane."

"Phillip?" Rick dropped his voice as he leaned in closer to Merle. "You're telling me the fucking Governor is here?!" 

"That's right." Merle showed a toothy grin as he spoke. "Just a couple rooms up from here. Crazy bastard came out of a coma just a few days ago. Didn't even know he was here till they drug him up the hall while he's screamin' your name."

"He knows me?" Rick muttered out. 

"Seems to me it's a going thing." Merle returned. 

Rick felt like he was going crazy. How could not just one but two other people have the same dream as him? Why just Merle and The Governor but not anyone else? Why not Glenn or Maggie or Daryl? As he thought harder about it, something clicked to him. Something important. 

"A coma?" Rick asked, his voice barely audible. 

"What you say, boy?" Merle asked, unable to hear Grimes. 

"The Governor," Rick said, his voice growing. "You said he was in a coma?" 

"Yup." Merle replied with an odd sense of calmness. "Car crash with that wife and kid of his. Poor Jackass was the only one who survived. So concerned about finding you when he woke up he didn't even morn." He added a chuckle. "Probably did enough of that back in zombie world." 

"Merle," Rick took a moment to consider. "How...how did you get here?" 

"Got my hands on a bad batch of drugs." Merle returned, catching on to what Rick was getting at. "Overdosed. Fell into a coma. Only been up a couple weeks. They thought the drugs fucked up my head, threw me in here. Got news for em though, ya can't fuck up what's already fucked." 

That was it. Rick finally realized it. The difference between the nut bag in front of him and everyone else around him. A coma. The only people that had been to the zombie world were people who had comas. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Before the conversation could go any farther, the door opened. A doctor came into the room. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Dixon, but your times up." 

Grimes expected an argument to break out. Fists to start flying and voices raising. But instead, Merle quietly stood up, allowed the doctor to restrain his hands, and allowed himself to be escorted out. On his way out of the room, he gave Rick a wink.   
Rick was absolutely stunned by his conversation with the eldest of the Dixon's. What the hell was going on? Why were coma patients visiting zombie world? Where the hell even was zombie world?   
He heard a voice call from behind him. "Are you ready Mister Grimes?" 

He turned himself around in his wheelchair to come face to face with an older, male attendant. 

"Hershel?" He whispered. The stress of the day became too much for him. His head was pounding, his vision had become blurry, he strength was falling. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to the old man. "I'm ready."

***

Rick returned to his room to find Shane sitting on the window sill. His phone was in his hand and up to his ear. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I understand." He spoke to the voice on the other side of the line. "Thank you, again." 

With that he hung up the phone, took a deep breath and stared out the window.   
He watched as people walked up and down the street. He watched as people took their kids to park across the street. He watched until he caught Rick's reflection in the glass. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down. 

"Rick..." He said with a sign. "I got some bad news...."


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reacts to Shane's news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Rick sat quietly in his wheelchair for a moment. His brain was still processing what went on with Merle, and now Shane was about to add more to his plate. 

"What's...what's up?" He managed to ask. His head was pounding. He tried to joke. "Does Lori finally want a divorce?" 

Shane didn't laugh, not even a chuckle. A look of guilt came across his face. 

"Rick, listen, man.." he began. "When..when you first went under, Lori was heartbroken. She needed a lot of help. To..to get through this. To raise Carl.  
We..we grew really close.." 

"Shane..." Rick started. "Did you..-?"

"No, no, I didn't." Shane jumped quickly into defense mode. "I told you I didn't, and I meant it. But we grew really close and I started to feel...kinda guilty, ya know? Getting close with her while you were down, Man. I couldn't do it. So I distanced myself a little, spent more time at work, more time here with you. Hoping things would go back to normal."

Rick's head was practically screaming. He started to feel a little impatient. 

"What's.. what's the news, Shane?" He managed. 

"Well, I called Lori when you woke up, not more than a couple hours after. It was the first we talked in days. As soon as I told her you were awake, she hung up. I called a couple times after that, she never picked up. I finally got her to pick up last night.  
"Rick, I begged her to come see you, man. Told her that you needed to see her, how you needed to see Carl. I never told her about any of that dream stuff. She finally agreed, Man. She finally agreed to come see you." 

Shane had paused, almost as if to think of what to say next. Tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes. 

"That was the police on the phone." He finally choked out. "Lori got into an accident...she had Carl and the baby with her. They didn't make it..." 

As soon as these words registered with Rick, he forgot about his headache. He pushed everything else from that day to the back of his mind, his meeting with Merle, the incredible pain in his legs and arms. He wanted to say something, but decided it would be best not to.  
Instead, he summoned all the strength he had and slowly stood up out of his chair. He walked over to Shane and put one arm around him in the best hug he could manage. Shane returned the hug. 

"I'm so sorry, Man." Shane spoke softly. 

Rick rested his other hand on Shane's side, just above the 9mm pistol he kept on his belt. 

"You....you were the last person to talk to my wife alive..." Rick whispered. 

Grimes had quietly unclipped Shane's gun from his holster. He pushed Walsh's foot slightly outward with his. 

"I'm sorry too." He spoke quietly into Shane's ear. 

He pulled him in closer, and then..  
BANG!  
He unleashed a bullet into Shane's outward foot.  
Shane screamed in pain as he pushed Rick back; Rick keeping the grip on the gun as he went back. Shane launched at Rick, hoping to get the gun back. Grimes quickly raised the gun again and fired; catching Walsh in the knee.  
Shane dropped and Rick shot again, this time hitting him in the chest. Shane fell backwards. Rick let out one more shot, sinking a bullet in Shane's head. 

"I'm sorry, Brother." He spoke below his breath. 

***

He felt different today. Happier, a little more positive, maybe not quite as bitter. He had every reason for this new outlook. Him and Bethy had finally become official and had gone from making love in the nearest janitorial closet on her break to using his bed after work. They had been doing really well since and he wanted to surprise her.  
He walked through the doors to the hospital as nicely dressed as almost always. He carried in his hands a dozen roses and a box of Russell Stover chocolate. He had asked her to meet him during or break.  
A smiled appeared on his face as he saw her sitting in the lobby waiting for him. 

"Hey girl." He said happily as she hugged him. 

"What brings around here?" She asked curiously. She knew the answer, Daryl wasn't very good at surprises, but she wanted to play along. "I know it isn't time pay your brother's bill."

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" He asked. "Thought I could take you out, ya know, little dinner and dancing?"

Beth simply smiled at him. She loved the idea of actually going out. As she began to answer, a tragedy began to unfold.  
The gunshots could be heard across either end of the hall. 

"Bethy, get down!" Daryl told her before sprinting off up the hall towards the source.

He made to room they were coming from just in time to see the last bullet being fired it the head of the cop that always answered his sister's domestic disturbances. He was taken slightly by surprise by who was holding the gun. 

"Wheels?" He mumbled under his breath.

He thought the guy was crazy but not quite this crazy. For the briefest of seconds, he questioned what he should do. He knew what had to be done; he needed to get that gun before someone else gets hurt. 

"I'm sorry, Brother." Rick spoke under his breath. 

Rick stumbled back and sat down on the bed in the room, setting the pistol down beside him. He stared at Shane's body, watching. Waiting, God forbid, for him to stand back up. Anticipating the Walker.  
He put his head in his hands, processing what had just happened, what he did. Daryl took this as his opportunity. 

"You wanna give me that gun, Wheels?" He said slowly walking into the room. 

"Depends," Rick returned, raising his head to look at Dixon. "You gonna shoot me with it?" 

"I'll do what I gotta do." Daryl returned simply, a coldness to his voice. 

"If you do," Rick spoke distantly. "Make sure I don't come back." 

"Man, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Daryl returned. 

"You know," Rick said slowly, taking heavy breaths with every word. "You know..damn well what that means..Daryl." 

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Daryl said. His attitude started to rise in his voice "Just gimme the damn gun." 

Dixon reached for the pistol as he spoke. Grimes breathing increased as he saw Daryl reach for it. 

***

She had heard another set of gunshots after Daryl sprinted towards the room. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran after them, hoping not to find what she expected. She could see through the window when she got to the room.  
They were laying on the floor. Rick had a bullet in his stomach, Daryl had one through his head.  
There was no doubt in her mind that they were both dead. 

***

"I told you, he was trying to get the gun from him." Beth was in tears as the police questioned her.

The camera pulled away from the clip of Beth's interview to reveal a news anchor sitting behind a desk, the words FOX 5 ATLANTA were hung on the front. 

"Victims of this tragedy at the Atlanta General Hospital include famed lawyer Daryl Dixon," pictures of the deceased appeared on the screen with each name. "Officer Shane Walsh, and the shooter himself; former King County Sheriff Deputy, Rick Grimes. Grimes is suspected to have suffered a mental breakdown following the death of his wife and two children earlier this morning." 

The camera panned over to a fellow newscaster. 

"In other news, a mysterious illness is making it's way across the US. Patients are experiencing some flu like symptoms, with rumors speculating that some are even coming back from the dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this story! And a special thank you to everyone that's been patiently waiting for each chapter to be added, one by one.  
> Since the begining, I've had the ending in mind, originally it featured Negan as a janitor whisting as the radio reported the news. A lot of this story changed for the better. I hope you guys liked it.  
> As always constructive criticism is welcome. Stay awesome guys!


End file.
